


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by ladybug218



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in that janitor closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> written right after Special Education aired

It’s not the first time Noah Puckerman has been in the janitor’s closet with a chick and it very likely won’t be the last. It is, however, the first time he’s been in the janitor’s closet with a chick who could bench press him.

There’s not a lot of space in those closets and he nearly ends up with a broom in a very uncomfortable place (not like the back of a Volkswagen) before Lauren pushes him against the door and deftly unbuttons his jeans with one hand.

“Woah, hey, moving a little fast there, aren’t we?” he stutters. He’s never been one to turn down make-outs but he actually feels a little guilty right now. He’s pretty sure Santana considers them a thing (though he doesn’t quite understand why she just doesn’t admit she’s in love with Brittany) and, besides, he’s barely even talked to this chick before.

“Shut up, Puckerman. If you want me to join your stupid Glee club, you’ll get those lips doing something more productive than yammering at me,” she says, pulling down his zipper and reaching inside his briefs.

Puck decides that he can’t really argue with her and leans his head down so he can kiss her. For a wrestler, she has amazingly delicate hands and they are quickly driving him nuts. He slides his hands under her shirt, savoring the smoothness of her skin as they skim up to cup her satin-covered breasts. Any thoughts of food or a shower after being stuck in a port-a-potty for more than twenty-four hours are completely gone. In fact, Puck’s not even thinking about Glee Club or how he ended up where he is right now; he’s simply enjoying the moment.

It doesn’t take very long before he’s groaning and gasping for breath. He’s grateful for the door behind him and sags against it as he slides one of his hands down her stomach, going for the button on her jeans.

He blinks with surprise when she bats his hand away. “What?”

“Seven minutes are up,” she says.

“Yeah, but, isn’t that just an expression or something?” he asks. “Besides, turn about is fair play.”

Lauren chuckles. “It would take you a hell of a lot longer than seven minutes to return the favor, Puckerman. Besides, we’re late for glee practice.”

She reaches around his side and opens the door. He stumbles and blinks at the bright lights. “Seriously, that’s it?” he asks.

“Seriously, that’s it,” she says, walking down the hall towards the glee classroom, leaving him staring at her back in a daze.

His brain kicks in a minute later and he jogs down to catch up with her. “You really are an angel,” he remarks.

She actually stops and gives him a genuine smile. “You haven’t even seen the half of it.”

“I think I’d like to,” he replies, the words surprising him almost as much as they do her.

“Are you fucking with me?”

“No, I’m really not.”

Lauren considers for a moment and then shrugs. “Okay, sure. We can go out sometime. But you’re paying for dinner.”

Puck laughs. “It’s a date.”


End file.
